Homossexualidade
Homossexualidade pode ser definida como a existência de atração estética, afetiva e sexual para pessoas do mesmo sexo, podendo envolver atos homossexuais ou não. O termo aparece pela primeira vez em 1869, impresso num panfleto do escritor austro-húngaro Karl-Maria Kertbeny. O homossexual masculino é chamado de "gay" [ inlgês lit. alegre ], e a homossexual feminina, de lésbica [ de Lesbos, nome de uma ilha no mar Jónio ]. O termo homossexualismo está em franco desuso. Não é mais considerada uma doença mental ou uma desordem genética. Em 1973, a Associação Norte-americana de Psiquiatria deixou de considerar a homossexualidade como uma doença mental. Em 1981, o Parlamento Europeu condenou a discriminação legal e social das pessoas com orientação sexual homossexual. A história do ativismo LGBT (Lésbicas, Gays, Bissexuais e Transgéneros) está marcada por perseguições e intolerância, de muitos medos e atos de coragem. Assumir a homossexualidade implica em alguns casos ser condenado à exclusão familiar e social, isolamento emocional, estigmatização e discriminação. ("Por vergonha de Amar" - Repórter TVI de 21/6/2012, por Ana Leal). Alguns países intolerantes e religiosos radicais, ainda condenam à morte os homossexuais. A questão do casamento ou união facto de pessoas do mesmo sexo, excluindo a prespetiva religiosa, é puramente uma questão jurídica. A questão de adoção de crianças é mais complexa, devendo sempre imperar o superior interesse da criança. Ser homossexual não significa ter comportamento efeminado. Tampouco significa que é um pedófilo ou um predador sexual. O que diz a Ciência É o comportamento homossexual, e não homossexualidade, que é observado em algumas espécies animais. Na caraterização do sexo de uma pessoa, não basta considerar o sexo genético. Seria errado limitá-lo apenas a fatores genéticos. A maioria dos investigadores concordam que homossexualidade é uma caraterística que se manifesta na espécie humana. Não é uma escolha pessoal, uma fantasia ou resultado de uma aprendizagem. Em relação às explicações psicológicas, é importante sublinhar que algumas explicações se mostraram verdadeiras para algumas pessoas, não serão para todas as pessoas. A fustração da homossexualidade pode originar um caso transitório de homossexualidade. Fortes sentimentos por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo podem ser confundidos com sentimentos homossexuais. Na Escala de Alfred Kinsey foram identificados diferentes tipos de orientação homossexual. * Heterossexual ocasionalmente homossexual. * Heterossexual mais do que ocasionalmente homossexual. * Igualmente heterossexual e homossexual, ou seja, Bissexual. * Homossexual mais do que ocasionalmente heterossexual. * Homossexual ocasionalmente heterossexual. * Homossexual exclusivo. A perspetiva das Testemunhas Para as Testemunhas de Jeová a homossexualidade é um pecado "contrário a natureza", isto é, a "natureza" entendida como a heterossexualidade. Isso não impede uma coexistência pacífica e o respeito pela pessoa e pelos seus direitos. Caso um(a) homossexual deseje tornar-se numa Testemunha, é orientado a arrepender-se de seu comportamento sexual errado e a renunciar à homossexualidade. "Mesmo os desejos errados profundamente arraigados, incluindo os que talvez tenham uma base genética ou que envolvam causas físicas, ou fatores ambientais, não são invencíveis para pessoas que realmente desejam agradar a Jeová." (Raciocínios à base das Escrituras, pág. 360) Enquanto isso, não pode ser um publicador não batizado (associado aprovado), e muito menos, se batizar como Testemunha de Jeová. Se um batizado cometer atos homossexuais é motivo para a desassociação (excomunhão). Se estiver realmente arrependido, fica sob restrições judicativas. Não está habilitado para ter designações na congregação ou no Serviço de Tempo integral. Além disso, a prática de atos homossexuais por parte de um dos cônjuges pode ser motivo para o Divórcio bíblico. Sobre notórios casos de homossexualidade ocorridos entre as Testemunhas de Jeová - mas oficialmente negados, foram Leo Greenlees e Ewart Chitty, ex diretores da Sociedade Torre de Vigia e ex membros do Corpo Governante, e Percy Chapman, ex Superintendente da Filial do Canadá. O que diz a Bíblia Que diz a Bíblia sobre a homossexualidade? A primeira referencia remota ao tempo de Abraão. Os sodomitas, habitantes da cidade de Sódoma, tinham relações sexuais com pessoas do mesmo sexo. (Génesis 13:13; 19:4-5) Sódoma serviu de base para a palavra sodomia, que passou a designar atos homossexuais, nomeadamente o sexo anal, e por extensão, a homossexualidade. (Génesis 19:4-5, 24-25) Na Lei dada ao Antigo Israel dizia: "E quando um homem se deita com um macho assim como alguém se deita com uma mulher, ambos realmente fazem algo detestável [ repugnante ou uma abominação, hebr. toeva ]. Sem falta devem ser mortos. Seu próprio sangue está sobre eles." (Levítico 18:22; 20:13) No Cristianismo do I século EC, os atos homossexuais continuaram a ser vistos como contrários à natureza ou atos desnaturais. O apóstolo Paulo mencionou os homossexuais, tanto masculinos como os femininos: "Deus os entregou a ignominiosos apetites sexuais, pois tanto as suas fêmeas trocaram o uso natural de si mesmas por outro contrário à natureza; e, igualmente, até os varões abandonaram o uso natural da fêmea e ficaram violentamente inflamados na sua concupiscência de uns para com os outros, machos com machos, praticando o que é obsceno". (Romanos 1:24-27) É considerado natural apenas a heterossexualidade. Acrescenta que "nem homens mantidos para propósitos desnaturais [ prostituição masculina ], nem homens que se deitam com homens [ sodomitas, homossexuais ] ... herdarão o Reino de Deus." (I Coríntios 6:9-10) Afirma que os que praticam tais coisas "não herdarão o Reino de Deus". Não podiam ser batizados, e muito menos, ordenados como ministros de Culto. No século VI, com o imperador bizantino Justino I (527-565), a sodomia foi condenada no Direito Civil. No século XI, com o estabelecimento do Tribunal do Santo Ofício, eram condenados à pena de morte. Textos de suposto apoio Algumas pessoas afirmam sinceramente que a Bíblia não condena os homossexuais ou o amor homossexual. Afirmam que investigações científicas mais recentes demonstram erros de tradução e de interpretação nas passagens que dizem respeito à homossexualidade. Crêem que é possível ser um(a) cristã(o) tendo orientação homossexual. Asseguram que são pessoas que creem em Deus. (Daniel Helminiak,What the Bible Really says about Homossexuality, Álamo Press, 1994; J. Boswell,Christianity, Social Tolerance and Homosexuality, Universidade de Chicago Press, 1980) No artigo "Religião e Homossexualidade" do website PortugalGay.Pt e no artigo “Homossexualidade” na Wikipedia, foram apresentadas referências bíblicas num suposto apoio da homossexualidade. * A moabita Rute, e sua sogra, Noemi, israelita, tiveram um relacionamento homossexual. (Rute 1:16-17) * Jonatã, filho do rei Saúl, e jovem David tiveram um relacionamento homossexual. (I Samuel 18:1-4; 20:41; II Samuel 1:26) * O jovem Daniel e Aspenaz, chefe dos eunucos de Nabucodonosor II, tiveram um relacionamento homossexual. (Daniel 1:3, 9) Saiba Mais Ligações Externas * Argumentos religiosos contra a Homossexualidade?, por Daniel A. Helminiak Categoria:Doutrinas